Reunited
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Sokka and Azula have been apart for a while now. Will they ever see eachother again? If so what would happen? This is a rewrite of the old Reunited. Sokkla. Some Taang. Possible Zutara in the future
1. Chapter 1

Aang and the gang were going to a city called Shin K'hun. Shin K'hun was famous for rebels of the Fire Nation that fought Fire Nation. Aang was going to find a firebending teacher, or a _new_ firebending teacher, he had another, but she was gone. Aang was farely happy that they had found out about Shin K'hun so he could continue to learn how to bend fire. Sokka however wasn't too impressed. A bunch of rebels could never bend like her. He finally gave up. It wasn't the bending that made him mad and depressed it was the fact that they would replace _her_. The one girl that he could never get over. The one girl he loved. Azula. She had got taken away by soilders. They told her that her dad wanted to see her, to apoligize. She went with them and said she would be back, but that was 5 years ago. She was probably married to some guy, she was 19 after all, if she was still alive. Sokka tried to think about something rather that that, anything else.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Katara asked. He was thankful that she had, he would've gotten more depressed." You've been staring at the sky for almost an hour now."

"Nothing. Just thinking." He said looking over at her.

"About what?" She asked curious. Sokka was never quiet for that long. He sighed. Katara finally realized, "Oh, about Azula."

"Yea." Was his only reply.

"It's been 5 years, Sokka. You're 20 now. Most guys are married or engaged by your age. At leaste get a girlfriend." She had missed her, too. They were close friends after all, but they had to forget about her. " Sokka she probably already forgot about us."

"I know. It's just, Katara, what if she's dead. What if he killed her?" Sokka said as he tried to hold back tears from the thought.

Katara remained silent for a minute, it could be a possibility. She decided to lie for Sokka's sake. "No, Sokka. We both know Azula is a very strong girl, noone can take her down that easily."

"She was pretty stubborn." Sokka chuckled.

Katara giggled. "You bet. Now cheer up, you're going to have to get used to somebody else that can make flames come out of their hands."

Sokka's smile faded. He knew he would have to though. "Yea, you're right."

Katara smiled at her brother's agreement.

About an hour past and the Gang landen in Shin K'hun.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure the guy at the last town said the place was called the Rebels of the Nation, or something along those lines. Let's go find a teacher!" The energetic airbender said with a smile on his face. Katara looked over and noticed Sokka was even more depressed when he heard that.

"Sokka, you cn go look around while we find Aang a teacher." Katara started. "It might help you get through this better."

"Yea. I suppose you're right. I'll just go shopping or something." He said waving goodbye to his friends. He walked around for a while looking at little nic-naks but there was nothing to his interst, then he noticed a little figure of a dragon with blue fire comming out of it's mouth. He looked at it for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted it or not. It reminded him of Azula a little bit too much, but was that really that bad? It would be nice to remember her by. No. Yes. No. Ok he decided that if it was cheap then he would get it. In a way he was kind of hoping that it was expensive so he could just move right along. He noticed the owner of the stand cleaning something. "Excuse me sir, but how much is this?" He asked pointing at the little figure.

"Oh, that's only 1 copper peice, you're lucky. It would've been a lot more, but nobody would buy it because they say that fire shouldn't be blue." The man replied with a kind of hurt expression on his face, and from that Sokka could tell that the man must have made it himself.

"I think blue fire is the best kind of fire, it is much more beautiful than any other." Sokka said picking up the little statue. "I'll take it."

The man put it in a little bag and smiled. "Thank you."

Sokka walked through the market with the little bag in hand. He wondered how the others were doing. He didn't really find anything else interesting, he looked at some wepons, but decided his sword and boomerang would do for now. He was starting to get bored and decided to go back to his friends. Even if he didn't want to see the new teacher. Besides Toph could keep him entertained and they could make jokes about the new guy. He hoped it would be a guy, he didn't want another girl on the team, the only girl he would want is Azula. He was walking back, stopping at a couple stands on the way.

"Hey, you! you're comming with us." A strong voice said from behind him. Sokka turned around to see two soilders behind him. They had a strong build, and they were very tall. He went to grab his sword. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head, hard. 'Damn there must have been someone else.' He thought before everything went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, here's the first chapter for my rewrite of Reunited. I hope you enjoy. As you can tell I changed how long Azula was gone. a year didn't seem long enough. Also nothing after DOBS happened in this story. Zuko didn't join the gang, he's not fire lord. He is still traveling with his uncle, so I mixed things up a bit. Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the cold. The second was how bad his head hurt. He opened his eyes and looked around the small room. From the looks it was a cell, he got up and walked over to the small window. Bars were blocking it off, even though there was no way he could fit through it. He looked out and saw water so he concluded that they were on a ship. He walked over and sat on the metal bed.

"Man this sucks." He said to himself. He looked around and noticed that his sword, boomerang, and bag were missing. "That doesn't help at all."

XxXxXx

"What's taking him so long?!" Toph yelled to nobody.

"I wonder were he would be." Katara said looking at the sky. He should've been back by now.

"Should we go look for him?" Aang asked his friends with concern.

"Yea." They both agreed. They got to the town and saw a lot of people panicing.

"What's all the commotion?" Toph asked a woman walking by.

"The Fire Nation found us. They came and took somebody. A boy of the Water Tribe." She replied worried.

"Sokka." The three friends said in unison scared looks on their faces.

xXxXxXx

Sokka sat in the cell for what seemed like hours, hell it probably was hours. He finally heard somebody comming. Suddenly a bowl slid under the door. It looked like really stale soup, no a mix of stale soups.

"Here's your dinner," The guard said. "eat up."

Sokka looked at the bowl before replying. "Can I get something more....edible?"

"Dirty peasent." Was all the guard said before leaving. Sokka had an annoyed look on his face. He bent down and picked the bowl up, he slowly took a bite, but spit it out instantly. He sighed and hoped he would wake up from this nightmare.

The next mourning he woke up and sighed realizing that it wasn't just a bad dream. The nightmare was real. He was in his small cell, and he was hungry, his stomach kept growling. He wasn't used to going this long without food. He sighed and looked out of the window before hearing somebody comming. His cell door opened and two guards grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka asked franticly.

"It's time for the prisoners to go outside." One guard replied.

"Oh, really? then you don't need to pull me there, I'll follow." He said calmer this time.

"How do we know you won't try to escape?" The other guard replied.

"I have no weapons and you two are probably strong benders, or have weapons. Also we're in the middle of the ocean. Where would I go?" Sokka said. He had already thought about that. The guards looked at eachother then let go of him. He willingly followed them outside. He walked out onto the huge deck. As soon as he got outside he noticed how warm it was and he assumed they were getting close to the Fire Nation. He also noticed how many guards there were out here, and he saw that some people's hands were cuffed, probably benders. He walked around for a little bit before finding somebody about his age. The young man was a little bit taller than Sokka, he was pale, had brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty muscular, too. Sokka assumed he was from the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey." Sokka said casually.

"Hello." He replied.

"My name's Sokka." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Arata." He said gladly taking his hand and shaking it. Suddenly they heard guards yelling. Sokka turned around to see somebody about to jump off the railing of the ship.

He ran over and grabbed the guys hand.

"What are you doing?! I'm going to escape!" The man yelled.

"You idiot! We're in the front of the ship. If you jump you'll get sucked under and die!" Sokka yelled pulling him up. Suddenly guards were all around them. Two guards grabbed his arms and cuffed his hands.

"You should thank this boy for saving your life. Also, we can't have any people getting off the ship. That would give us a bad reputition." One guard said.

"You know the penalty for trying to escape. You will not get food for two days and not go outside for two weeks, and if you try it again then worse will happen." Another guard said as he started taking him back to his cell.

That night Sokka sat in his cell wondering if it was a good thing that he helped that guy, he might've had to go to the Fire Nation to be turtured for something and wanted to risk his life. Suddenly he heard his door open and a guard stepped in.

"Here's your reward for today." He said as he handed him a plate with a peice of meat on it. The guard left and Sokka ate his reward. Maybe it was Ok that he saved that man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here's the second Chapter!! I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
